Dan Green
Dan Green (born on February 7, 1975) is an American voice actor, and voice director. As a script adapter he has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and lastly Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. Green has worked on script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice over at Edge Studio in New York City. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ah! My Goddess – Professor Kakuta *Ah! My Goddess Flights of Fancy – Park Director (Ep. 5) & Troubadour *Arcade Gamer Fubuki – Leader & the Narrator *Armored Trooper Votoms – Chirico Cuvie *Bakuman. – Chief Editor Sasaki *Descendants of Darkness – Asato Tsuzuki (Young & Older) & Sargatanas (Ep. 4 to 6) *Dinosaur King – Jurasson *Dna² – Rucka *F Zero Falcon Densetsu – Dr. Stewart, Michael Chain & the Narrator *G.I. Joe Sigma Six – Stone (Ep. 14 to Present) *GaoGaiGar King of the Braves – Kotaro Taiga *The Gokusen – Kakita Clanmember, Kinoshita, Mongoose Leader, Ohashi, Police Officer, Principal, Ryuichiro Kuroda, Senior C, Student B & Troublemaker *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny – Kada Genka & Moutoku Souso *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor – Agent A (Ep. 7) *Kirby Right Back At Ya! – Frontman *Knight Hunters Eternity – Aya Fujimiya *Kodai Oja Kyoryu King D Kids Adventure Yokuryu Densetsu – Jonathan *Legend of Himiko – Chosa *The Legend of Snow White – Prince Richard (Ep. 17 to 52) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Principal Mimizu (Ep. 8), Blue Servant (Ep. 10) & Gotchi King (Ep. 10) *Maze – Gold/King Farmount, Granta, Grey, Jipha, Leyric's Attendant, Royal Knight & Saber *Midori Days – Ki Doctor (Ep. 11) & Witch Doctor (Ep. 12) *Now and Then, Here and There – Nabuca *Ojamajo Doremi – Dorie's Dad *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Asuma Shinohara *Ping Pong Club – Tanabe *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Byron, Goldeen Scoop Master (Ep. 140) *Pokémon – Captain Aidan (Eps. 106, 147), Chuck, Cyrus (Ep. 135), Film Narrator (Ep. 203), Jeeves (Ep. 124 & 175), Mayor (Rita and Sue's father, Ep. 123 & 218), McKenzie's Father (Ep. 201), Mika and Andrea's Father (Ep. 213), Mr. Shellby (Ep. 228), Professor Telesu (Ep. 260), Raiden (Ep. 194), Ralph (Ep. 176), Rocket Grunts (Ep. 220 to 222), Shingo, Steven (Ep. 239), Temacu's Father (Ep. 198), Tyson (Ep. 235 & 236), Warden (Ep. 248) & Woodruff (Ep. 119) *Pokemon Advance – Boss (Hoenn League restaurant; 6 Episodes), Lombre, Magma Grunt (Flame 3; Ep. 27), Norman (Petalburg gym leader), Prof. Birch, Shelgon, Slaking, Treecko, Vigoroth & Wattson *Pokémon Chronicles – Additional Voice (Ep. 16), Construction Worker (Ep. 13), Corey's Father (Ep. 17), Man in Raincoat (Ep. 13) & PIA Agent (Ep. 2) *Pokémon Black and White – Pierce *Queen's Blade 2 The Evil Eye – Vance *Queen's Blade The Exiled Virgin – Vance *Revolutionary Girl Utena – Soji Mikage *Sadamitsu the Destroyer – Dr. Tsubaki *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Kyoshiro Mibu & Demon Eyes Kyo *Seven of Seven – Mr. Mauroka *Shadow Star Narutaru – Hiroko's Father & Ishida's Friend *Shaman King – Hoshi Zen (Zen Hijiri), Lee Pai Long, Ramiro, Savage Dan & Silva *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars – Kenji Mineo & Kyoichi Moriguchi *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos – Asanosuke & Genjiro Kuki *The Slayers Next – Additional Voice *The Slayers Revolution – Wizer *Sonic X – Knuckles, Elmer Johnson, Director (Ep. 19), Jewelry Store Owner (Ep. 23), News Reporter (Ep. 5) & Officer (Ep. 1) *Space Pirate Mito – Kishuu *Tama and Friends – Casey *The Third The Girl with the Blue Eye – The Observer *Ultimate Muscle – Buffalo Man, El Ninio, Hydrazoa, Monsieur Cheeks, Pumpinator, Robin Mask & Sosumi *The World of Narue – Tadashi Nanase (Young & Old), Avalon B & Chief Judge *Viva Piñata – Hudson Horstachio & King Roario *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Ushio (flashbacks) & Timaeus (Ep. 181 to 184) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Yugi Muto (Ep. 1 only), Yami Yugi (Ep. 18) & Beauregard (Ep. 16) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Tetsu Ushio & Regulus (Ep. ???) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II – Additional Voice Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Animation Runner Kuromi – Sheiichiro Haryu *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 – Rei Takashimadaira & Seiichiro Haryu *Domain of Murder – Police Detective & Yakuza *Freedom – Administrator *Gall Force Earth Chapter – General McKenzie *Gall Force New Era – Yuman President *Giant Robo – Genya (NYAV Post dub) *Gin Rei – Genya *Gladiforcsrs – Patrion Tokal *GoShogun The Time Étranger – Leonardo Medici Bundle *Grave of the Fireflies – Additional Voice *Hades Project Zeorymer – Innocent bystander & Taiha *Harlock Saga – Fasolt *Ichi Killer Episode 0 – Hajime's Father *Joe vs. Joe – Joe Akamine *Jungle Emperor Leo – Leo *Kakurenbo Hide & Seek – Yaimao *Kizuna – Father & Kei Enjoji *The Little Panda Fighter – Pancada *Maetel Legend – Hard Gear *Magical Witch Punie chan – Dark Paya *Mask of Zeguy – Toshizo Hijikaha *Mobile Suit Gundam UC – Additional Voice *Munto – Gus *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time – Enda Elder & Gus *Negadon The Monster from Mars – Seiji Yoshizawa *Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi – Treecko *Outlanders – Emperor (CPM dub) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Asuma Shinohara *Pocket Monster Crystal Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu – Eugene *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness – Grovyle & Zangoose *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Toki to Yami o Meguru Saigo no Boken – Grovyle *Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life – Damos *Pokemon 3 The Movie – Entei & Professor Spencer Hale (Molly's father) *Pokemon 4Ever – The Mask *Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew – Additional Voice *Pokemon Mewtwo Returns – Mewtwo *Ratatoing – Carlos *Rhea Gall Force – Bohdy *Silent Service – Fukamachi's Subordinate & Romanov Captain *Shootfighter Tekken – Oton Miyazawa *Sohryuden Legend of the Dragon Kings – Hajime Ryudo *Stepsisters/Gibomai – Kyousuke Wakao *The Weathering Continent – Gaten Rakumu *TMNT Turtles Forever – Leonardo 1987 *Welcome to the Space Show – Goba & Pig Alien *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Yugi Muto & Virtual Yami Yugi * Video Games *Ape Escape 2 – Professor & Kakeru/Spike *Cubix Showdown – Graham *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale – Professor *Shadow the Hedgehog – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic and the Black Knight – Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Knuckles the Echidna/Sinbad the Sailor *Sonic Riders – Knuckles the Echidna & Storm the Albatross *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Knuckles the Echidna & Storm the Albatross *Sonic Rivals – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic Rivals 2 – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *Sonic the Hedgehog – Knuckles the Echidna & Mephiles the Dark *Sonic Unleashed – Professor Pickle & Ice Cream Man *The Dark Knight Rises The Mobile Game – Barsad *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto * Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Yami Yugi' from Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Yugi Muto' from Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Tetsu Trudge' from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *'Knuckles the Echidna' from Sonic X *'Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo' from Samurai Deeper Kyo *'Hudson Horstachio' in Viva Piñata * Trivia *He is a Star Wars fan, and favors Han Solo over Luke. He even owns two light sabers. *Favorite television shows are Star Trek, The Twilight Zone, South Park, The Daily Show, The Simpsons, Justice League, and Batman: The Animated Series. *Favorite Anime is Now and Then, Here and There. *Favorite role is Yugi Muto. *Gets along with Mike Pollock, and stays in touch with him after retiring from doing the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. *Was happy when Yu-Gi-Oh! the Dark Side of Dimensions was made, and couldn't wait to reunite with his former co stars from the original series. *Orignally dyed his hair red in 2009. However in 2017, he has dyed his hair light grey but kept his beard light brown. *His star sign is a Aquarius. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS